


Grið

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Past Fic, Smut, hot spring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted: making love in a bath or shower. Thor & Sif & a hot spring. I'm sure you can figure the rest out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grið

She sinks further into the hot water, crouching so it might rise to neck and she glances owlish to the interloper. “This is the Ladies side,” Sif calls pointedly. “I claimed it as such.”

Thor only grins.

“Well, I only see one lady and thought she might like some company.”

“Oh, is that all?”

He stays grinning at her tease. His only reply is to drop his covering and slip into the steaming pool. Sif keeps her eyes trained upward, not that she misses a moment of the view before the water covers him. 

“Yes,” he replies, his arrogance high as he wades close. His approach slow, deliberate, and leaves plenty of time for her to avoid the arms that pull her near to kiss. Sif does not run; she goes easily, happily, into the embrace of her beloved. Body slipping against his, she doesn’t question the strong arms that wrap around her. Large hands take hold before he lifts her, pulling her out of the water to spin around as he stands tall. The Prince laughs as she cries out from the touch of cold air on her drenched skin.  Her hands cling, wrap tight around neck, and thighs find tight hold at his waist. Sif cannot help but think he is all too pleased by such outcome. 

“Liar,” she accuses, kissing him hard. He sinks to knees, still grinning, and the warmth  of the water cradles her again. Back and forth they kiss, languid presses of lips and tongue the only apology she might draw from him. He sucks at her lip and she bites at his tongue in return.

  
A sigh echoes out from throat before eyes spark. Quick and gleeful, Sif shoves him under in revenge only to be pulled right long with him. They grapple there, twisting in the swallow pool together. Slick and bare they fight, wrestling happily. Hands wander over muscles and soft skin. Their hands grow more daring, give in to more teasing. Fingers trace curves and kisses are lost and found between bubbles of air as they taunt each other.  

They rise as one, breaking surface in panting swells. Sif breathes deep, the cool air a rush and a balm all at once. She blinks water from lashes and watches him silent as the moment stretches out before them.

Thor moves first. He catches her hand, then slips the other around waist and leads her to the edge. His body settles on the smooth stone benches the ring the pool.  Her hands tangle in wet hair and she kisses him. Sif straddles him, presses Thor back against the wall of the pool. Whose hips buck first can’t be said. Slippery skin against skin and they rut like youths, ones they aren’t so far grown up from, awhile in lazy happiness in the steaming water.  Thor’s fingers trail up and down the expanse of back, pull her close as he takes control of the kiss. Sif gives in.

It is bliss to be with him. To feel him eager and to be held in love. The ferocity of his care is only matched by the gentleness it could also stir in him. Fierce warrior to so many, but to her so much more. Too many of their moments are stolen, caught between battles and quests and too often surrounded by too many. But the men and their friends are all in the other pools, sequestered away to sides by jagged rocks, and while they’ll fool few, at least for awhile, they have some space to themselves.

She feels him hard against her hip and it only makes her press her chest against his own. His hand finds her, long finger circling her folds. Teasing at first, then with intent, and Sif rises up so he might enter her. Too eager, her blood still hot with their last battle and too many nights without satisfaction - without him next to her.

The first push in draws a gasp, a wince, and his hand is there in an instant to caress small of back. His mouth ducks to suck hot on her neck. Nipping at spot he knows she likes until she begins to relax. Until her body is more ready to take his length. The next sound from her lips is a whine that makes him smile sharp. His own mouth issues a rough breath as her body swallows him. Hips rut, little rolls as she seeks friction.

Thor smiles in a daze, watching her happily. Sif’s fingers dig into the flesh of shoulders so she might use him for leverage.  Eyes closed and lips open as she pleasures herself. Pleasures them both. He thrusts upward, slowly at first, content to watch her; her hair slicked back and water dripping off her as she rises and falls. His touch is reverent, soft before it grows slowly firmer and he teases her higher as they move together. A thumb brushes soft for a moment against the pink of her mouth and he likes the way is makes her head tilt back.   
He stays slow until the moment she keens, a crinkle of brow he knows too well the sign and his fingers dive to press at her clit. Thor lets his hips snap up faster, harder. Water splashed around them, the line of it revealing and hiding her skin to him in tantalizing peeks. 

Her hands tangle in his hair and their breaths quicken. Body curls around him, arms wrapped around neck and shoulders as head dips, leans against him.  Sif trembles, gasping out hot breath against his jaw and it only spurs him. She struggles to presses kisses to him, to taste his skin as she rides him.

“My Lady,” he urges, “My Sif, come for me.” A high whine of a noise rolls from her throat. His hand not busy below cups at breast, pinching hard at a nipple, and she bucks wild against him. She cries out as he thrusts up hard and he knows it’s only a matter of moments. The thought is thrilling; he grins when her hands grip hard for a flash then recoil. Her noises are quiet but sharp and he knows them more than well enough to understand the signs. There’s one last little cry and her sex spasms around him.

His hands move to her hips, guiding her body as he chases his own release. Sif clings, a little whimper as her face pressed into the crook of neck and shoulder. He smirks, knowing just what her body can take and gladly pushing her to that limit.

But it’s he who is taken by surprise - teeth dig into musles and Sif twists her hips, clenching around him deliberately, and there he breaks.

Thor stutters, a gruff cry as he comes hard and soon they are both crumpled in hazy pleasure. The steaming water an embrace, buzzing around hot skin in the aftermath. 

They pant, labored slow breaths and quiet clouded skies stretch out around them. Smiles on two faces and Sif shifts to curl against him. One arm slung haphazard over him to hold on as she settled. 

“Not such bad company, aye?” he finally whispers.  Hand swats half hearted at his chest. 

“Quiet you,” she chides before Sif pulls him down into a kiss.


End file.
